In the installation of an eavestrough system, it is important that the eavestrough be secured in a manner such that it is generally horizontal, whereby the full capacity of the eavestrough can be realized. In some home construction, the fascia board is mounted perpendicular to the slope of the roof and thus, the angle of the slope of the roof must be corrected when eavestrough hangers are mounted to the fascia board. Spacers have been used in the past for appropriately spacing the eavestrough hanger from the fascia board and other more complicated ratchet type arrangements have been used for securing of the eavestrough hook at the appropriate angle from the fascia board.
There remains a need to provide a simple mechanism which can easily be mounted and cooperates with the eavestrough hanger for ease of installation while accommodating various angled fascia boards.